The goal of this project is the development of an acoustoelectric solid state detector sensitive to ultrasonic power. This research answers the need for improvements in ultrasound dosimetry for monitoring the output of diagnostic imaging systems and for supporting research in new areas such as ultrasound induced hyperthermia. This project would focus on the development of an acoustoelectric detector that directly measures the power in an ultrasound field. The solid state detector is capable of power measurements that would include the spatial peak, temporal peak and spatial peak temporal average of a wide bandwidth pulse as well as the spatial average temporal average power output. This device would be the basis for an instrument that could measure the power output of diagnostic ultrasound systems and also serve as an important tool for the further development of ultrasound products.